1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a microphone mounting structure of a mobile terminal capable of capturing a sound generated from a subject in an optimum manner, while capturing an image and reproducing the captured image, and a using method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement enhanced functions of the mobile terminal not only by structural improvements, but also by hardware or software improvements. A touch function of the mobile terminal allows even a user having a difficulty in inputting buttons or keys to conveniently operate the mobile terminal, by using a touch screen. Recently, this touch function is considered as an important function of the mobile terminal, together with a User Interface (UI) as well as a simple input.
The mobile terminal provides various functions for capturing a subject using a camera. A user may enlarge an image with respect to a specific subject using control options of a camera, and may manually/automatically control a focal point of an image. The user may capture a desired image using a face recognition function. Also, the user may capture an image using a front camera or a rear camera of the mobile terminal according to a position of a subject. Especially, the user may capture an image by converting a capturing mode according to a type of a scene (e.g., landscape or figure).
In case of capturing a desired subject or scene using such various capturing techniques, a sound or a voice generated from the subject is captured by a microphone array to thus be stored in the mobile terminal. However, in the conventional art, there is a problem that not only a sound generated from a subject, but also a peripheral sound and noise are captured.
In order to capture a sound generated from a subject while capturing a moving image, required is selective directivity with respect to sound sources disposed on a horizontal axis or a vertical axis based on a user. In order to selectively capture a sound source generated from a specific direction through such selective directivity, microphones should be arranged on a body of the mobile terminal in an optimum manner.
In the conventional art, a plurality of microphone units (hereinafter, will be abbreviated as ‘microphones’) are arranged on a rear surface of the mobile terminal, so as to cross each other. Under such configuration, optimum directivity is implemented regardless of rotation of the mobile terminal. In the case of mounting a plurality of microphones in the mobile terminal, a large mounting space is required. Therefore, it is preferable to arrange a smaller number of microphones, e.g., two microphones. In this case, the two microphones are spaced from each other on a straight line in a horizontal or vertical direction, on a rear surface of the mobile terminal, so as to be used in a stereo mode.
In the case of using two microphones, the two microphones are spaced from each other on a straight line in a horizontal or vertical direction. In this case, the mobile terminal should be in a horizontal view state or a vertical view state in order to capture a sound. More specifically, in case of arranging two microphones on a straight line in a horizontal direction on a rear surface of the mobile terminal, if the mobile terminal is in a horizontal view state for capturing a sound, only sound sources distributed on a horizontal axis based on a user can be distinguished from each other. On the other hand, if the mobile terminal is in a vertical view state for capturing a sound, only sound sources distributed on a vertical axis can be distinguished from each other, whereas sound sources distributed on a horizontal axis cannot be distinguished from each other.
Further, in case of mounting three or more microphones to the mobile terminal, the microphones should be arranged at various positions at various intervals, by interworking with a change of various situations such as an application type, a setting of a specific application (sampling rate, general capturing mode, sound capturing mode, etc.) and a user's behavior. Also, the number of microphones used to capture a sound, and a microphone combination should be selected. However, research on such configuration is not actively ongoing.